


Basorexia

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: The overwhelming desire to kiss.





	Basorexia

Davey was the smarty-pants responsible for Snitch and Itey’s new sleeping arrangement. He’d spent a night at the lodging house a couple weeks back, and shown a lot of interest in whether or not Snitch and Itey liked sleeping with another guy’s toes all but jammed up their noses, and Itey had announced that he really didn’t like it at all, and Snitch hadn’t liked knowing that Itey apparently had something against his feet. So, he’d been feeling all weird and bereft, and just about ready to sock Davey in the face for opening up his big mouth and ruining a perfectly respectable sleeping arrangement, when Itey had gone and sat up in the bed and flopped back down next to Snitch, only this time with his face pressed up next to his shoulder. Snitch hadn’t been mad at Davey anymore after that. He’d even found it funny how relieved Davey looked at the new position, which he and Itey wouldn’t have ever gotten away with if Itey hadn’t been a foreigner and David hadn’t been this weird kid who didn’t know nothin’ about nothin’. But mostly, the biggest thing that Snitch had thought and felt, was that he was happy, like something really good was happening or about to happen. 

It was taking some getting used to, though. For one thing, Itey’s feet had never snored, or started muttering incomprehensible Italian words in the middle of the night. Feet didn’t breath on your neck and send shivers down your spine. Feet didn’t have lips. Snitch lost a lot of time thinking about Itey’s lips. Now that he got the chance to study them up close every night, he wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen a nicer pair of the things. He didn’t know what was so special about them, but the more he contemplated, the more he knew that none of the dancing girls at Medda’s theatre had lips as nice as those. 

Snitch had never lost a moment’s sleep over Itey’s feet, and even though he’d been up close and personal with them for more than a year, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to give a good description of Itey’s toenails if anybody ever asked him to. Itey’s face and Itey’s mouth on the other hand…. Well, they kept Snitch up late into the night, and made him feel down right poetical. The thing… the crazy, stupid, sleep-addled thing was, Snitch was pretty sure that it was worth it.


End file.
